Versace on the Floor
by KoliMouse
Summary: Olivia & Ed have an NYPD event to go to... but they have other things in mind. Rated for content
1. Versace on the Floor

**A/N: This is a new story, inspired by _Versace on the Floor_ by Bruno Mars. Was going to be a one shot. But maybe a 2? I don't own any characters or any lyrics from _Versace on the Floor_. Enjoy.**

 _Oooh I love that dress_

 _But you won't need it anymore_

Olivia stood in front of the mirror of their en suite bathroom, working on her make up. She sighed and looked over at her boyfriend who was tying his tie in the full length bedroom mirror. "Do we really have to go to this thing?" She whined.

Ed smiled and walked into the bathroom, seeing her with a brush, applying some sort of powder on her face, standing in front of him in a black bra and thong. "We said we would be there," he moved her hair and kissed her neck.

She closed her eyes and and let her head fall to the side. "I hate these functions," she groaned and looked at her face in the mirror, putting on a rich shade of red lipstick and blotting her lips with a piece of tissue. "Let me get dressed. The quicker we get out of here, the quicker we'll get there, and the quicker we can leave." She smirked and kissed his cheek.

He watched her walk away and shook his head, looking at his face to make sure none of her lipstick got on his cheek when she kissed him. He heard her start speaking again, so he exited the bathroom seeing her in a black dress that gathered at her right hip, revealing blue fabric underneath. It clung to her body beautifully, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Earth to Ed," she saw his eyes meet hers and she chuckled. "You alright?"

"That dress," he rasped.

She looked down at herself. "What, you don't like it?"

He shook his head. "You look absolutely stunning." He wrapped his arms around her.

Olivia smirked and let her arms circle his shoulders. "All for you," she leaned in and kissed him softly. Feeling him start to deepen it, she pulled back. "Ed," she gasped, feeling his lips on her neck. "God, baby," she seethed and giggled. "Keep this up and we'll never make it to this," she stopped and inhaled sharply as he started nibbling behind her ear. "We'll never make it to this thing."

Ed walked her up against the wall and kissed her lips, his hands lifting hers up, pinning them above her head. "Screw them." He whispered against her lips.

"We promised," she responded, looking at his lips.

"Tell them Noah got sick." He continued exploring her body with his hands and lips.

"Tell a bunch of NYPD white shirts my son is sick so I can stay home and make love to the man of my dreams? Tempting, but hardly mother of the year."

"Lucy already picked him up, we have the apartment to ourselves, we can be as loud as we want."

"Oh, fuck the gala," she spun around, her arms breaking free from his. "Unzip me, and take me to bed."

Ed took the zipper between his fingers, gingerly unzipping her dress, watching it fall off her to the floor. She turned to face him and he caressed her face. "I love that dress, you look gorgeous in it, but I love it even more now that it's off of you, on the floor."

Olivia smiled and kissed him, pressing her body against his, untying his tie, undoing his pants and pushing them down from his hips. "Shut up," she whispered and gently bit on his bottom lip. "Take me to bed, Ed."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, kissing her lips, moving slowly down her body. Her back arched and she let out a whimper. "Easy," his lips moved against her skin.

"Ed, please. Do something," she begged, her hand resting on the back of his head. "God, you drive me crazy."

Ed ran a finger under the waistband of her thong, grabbed it between his teeth and pulled it off her legs, kissing up her calves and thighs, kissing her wet center, hearing her breath hitch, a moan caught in the back of her throat. His tongue peeked out and made contact with her clit she yelped, her hips bucking up into his face. He held her hips and smirked. "More?"

Olivia seethed and arched her back. "Please," she begged, her body on fire. She felt his lips on her skin and she shuddered, feeling his tongue run along her slit. "Shit, baby."

He smirked and sucked on her clit, licking her up, pushing two fingers inside her to start, moving them quickly as his lips wrapped around her clit. He pushed another finger inside her and she let out a loud moan.

Her back arched off the bed, her breath was heavy. "Fuck, I'm so close. Don't stop," she begged him, pushing her hips up into his face. "Fuck, baby please." She felt herself starting to come undone and she let out a moan. "Ed!" She gripped the sheets and felt herself come, covering his fingers and his chin. He let her ride out her orgasm and then kissed up her body.

When he reached her lips, she flipped them and kissed him passionately, feeling his hands move up her back, unhooking her bra with one hand. She let it fall off her body, tossing it off the bed. She moved over him, pulling his boxers down and climbing back on top of him, kissing him again as she maneuvered herself over his thick member. She broke the kiss and they let out a moan. "God you feel so good," he whispered and pulled her into another kiss, flipping them again, pinning her arms above her head.

Olivia moaned, feeling him start to move. "Ed," she whispered in his ear, they fell into a rhythm, the only sounds in the room were their moans, skin slapping against skin, panting. He brought her to the heights of orgasm over and over again, she felt him tense inside her. She felt him start to let go and she let out a guttural moan. "Oh, God. Ed."

He fell on top of her, feeling her arms and legs wrap around him. "God, I love you," he whispered against her skin.

She smiled and kissed the side of his head. "Mm, I love you, too." She felt her breathing start to slow down. "Oh, thank you." She closed her eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He chuckled. "For what?"

"For… that. For not making me go to that stupid NYPD gala. For finding me so sexy you can't keep your hands off me. For… everything."

Ed kissed her lips softly. "Never have to thank me for making love to you, or for finding you sexy. It's one of the best parts of loving you."

Olivia smiled. "You know, as much as I hate those stupid galas, there is one thing I'm bummed we didn't get to do."

"And what's that?"

"The only thing I was really looking forward at that thing tonight was getting to dance with the man I love. The man of my dreams."

"I don't dance Liv."

"You'd do it for me," she grinned.

"You're right. But I'd be apologizing all night because when I say I don't, I mean I can't. You'd have broken toes."

"Well, you certainly have rhythm laying down, I'm sure you have it standing up," she said coyly.

"You're bad."

"I never said I was good." She playfully bit his earlobe. She felt him roll off her and she cuddled up next to him. "I love you, Ed. Maybe not tonight, but eventually, I want you to be in your arms, spinning me around on the dance floor." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"It'll happen."

"I like what we did tonight much better though. I'd rather be here, making love to you, than out with a bunch of NYPD Good Ol' Boys dancing. Even if I'd be dancing with you."

Ed looked in her eyes and brushed a tendril of hair from her face. "I hate those events just as much. And I may not be able to dance, but with you on my arm, letting every man in that building know you're mine, that would be…" he shook his head. "I think I'd be the envy of every man in the NYPD. They'd hate me for a whole other reason. Because the most beautiful woman in the entire world chose me, and not them."

Olivia blushed. "This is why I love you," she whispered. "You've seen every inch of my body, every imperfection, every scar, and you still think I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen. I don't deserve you, Ed. And I thank a God, whose existence I question every day, that you love me just as I am. Scars, physical and otherwise, and all."

He held her and ran his fingers over her side feeling her shiver. "Because the scars mean you survived. Olivia, your entire life, anytime someone or something tried to hold you down, you fought. You fought like hell, and look at you now. You're one of the strongest women I know. Hell, one of the strongest people I know."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "God, I love you." She nuzzled against him and closed her eyes. "I just want this. Forever. You, me, and Noah. That's all I need, all I want. It's all I've ever wanted. A family."

Ed rubbed her arm. "You're not getting rid of me, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "Move in with me," she looked up at him. It was quick, before she changed her mind. "With me and Noah, I love having you here, and so does he. I hate the nights you aren't here, it feels impossible to sleep when I'm not in your arms. I want to be able to come home to my little boy and the man of my dreams."

He stopped her and kissed her softly. "I want nothing more," he caressed her face and kissed her again. "We should have some dinner," he whispered against her lips.

"Mm," she grunted and sat up, straddling him and kissing him. "Take out," she gasped and wrapped her arms around him.

"I could cook."

"You could, or we could order and ravish each other while we wait. I figured the latter was more appealing."

"You're right," he watched her pick up his dress shirt and slip it over her shoulders. "Let's go figure out what we're going to eat, order it, so you can ravish me. If you can keep your hands off me that long." She bit her bottom lip and walked out of the bedroom.

 **Please leave a review. Talk to me here or on Twitter, couricshargitay. Thanks!**


	2. Noise

**Thanks for reading! I left this chapter so it could be the end of the story, but also so I could make more if you want it! I hope you enjoy. (P.S. I know the parts that aren't smutty are quite fluffy, some may say TOO fluffy. I have two modes, apparently, when it comes to fic. Smut and disgustingly sweet fluff. It's what the characters wanted).**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ed walked out to the kitchen, seeing Olivia in his tux shirt with only one button buttoned. He stood behind her in only his boxers, his hands on her hips. "You're so sexy," he whispered in her ear, biting on her neck.

Olivia closed her eyes and smiled, letting out a soft moan. "Mm, you too." She gripped the counter and took a deep breath. "What do you want for dinner?" Her voice was breathy as he continued kissing her neck, his hands roaming her body.

"What are my options?" he asked, his voice low and rough in her ear.

"Italian, Mexican…" she gasped and leaned further into him. "Indian," she let out a breath and gripped the counter tighter. "Thai." She arched her back. "Fuck," she grabbed his hand and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll take the last one," he grabbed her hair and kissed her passionately, swallowing her moan, turning her around and backing her up against the counter. "You're all I want."

Olivia's breath was heavy and she looked into his eyes. "I'm all yours, Ed." She pulled him back into a passionate kiss, feeling him lift her onto the counter. He spread her legs and ran his fingers over her skin.

Ed grinned and rested his forehead against hers, as he let his hands roam over her skin. "God, I love you," he whispered.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, too." She ran her hands over his chest. "You keep working me up like this and we're going to get a noise complaint. I haven't had one of those since I've been here." She paused. "Not because of sex, anyway." She saw his question and she shook her head. "Not now. That's not going to ruin tonight. Tomorrow, I'll tell you. Tonight, just ravage me."

He kissed her forehead. "Let's get you that noise complaint," he winked, dropping the issue for now. He opened the tux shirt and slid it off her shoulders, letting his mouth and hands explore the newly exposed skin hearing her breaths turn into whimpers.

Olivia gasped. "Ed!" She let her head fall back, her hand resting on the back of his head. "You drive me crazy, baby. In the best way possible."

Ed smirked. "Just doing my job. Worshipping your body."

She smiled and tilted his chin up. "Eventually, I'm going to need you to let me come," she whispered, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

He pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked, tearing a moan from her throat. "That's it. I'm gonna have you coming over and over and over, until you got nothing left."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "Stop talking about it, and do it. Because I'm so close, baby. I just need you to keep touching me, keep kissing me."

Ed smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I can do that." He took her nipple back in his mouth, pushing his fingers inside her. He heard her moans as he fucked her with his fingers.

Her moans were loud, louder than he had ever heard her, because she didn't have to worry about Noah hearing, and it only egged Ed on more. "Ed, baby please. More!" She begged, feeling his tongue flick over her nipple and his thumb vigorously rub circles on her clit, his fingers still pistoning in and out of her. "FUCK!" She shouted and started to buck her hips as she met his hand thrust for thrust as her orgasm took over her body.

He smirked. "That's it Liv. Scream for me. Say my name."

"Ed!" She gripped at his shoulder, nearly losing her balance, taking his fingers from her body, sucking on them, looking in his eyes as she did. "Mm." She pulled back and giggled. "Wow."

"Oh, we're just getting started." He smirked and lifted her feet up on the counter. "Lean back. Time for dinner."

Olivia bit her bottom lip and leaned back on her elbows, watching him intently. She felt his lips on her inner thighs and she sighed. "Mm," she rested a hand on the back on his head when she felt him lightly kiss her clit. She gasped, a moan caught in her throat.

Ed smirked and licked up her slit, taking her clit in his mouth and sucking, his tongue running over it. He heard her moans get louder and then quieter and louder again, getting higher pitched as he continued sucking on her clit, his eyes lifting to see her head thrown back, her hands on her breasts, her back arched.

"Fuck me!" She screamed and looked down at him. "Ed, baby!" She closed her eyes as her body started to shake and her second orgasm of the night tore through her body, which Ed licked up happily. Once she'd come down he pulled her back up to a sitting position, holding her hips as he kissed up her body to her lips.

He felt her arms and legs wrap around him and he smirked as their kiss calmed them both down. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and caressed her face. "My God you're beautiful. I love watching you."

Olivia blushed and bit her bottom lip. "You never cease to amaze me, Ed Tucker. You're a wonderful man, one I'm proud to have Noah look up to, you're so loving and gentle, but you're an incredible lover. Just the right balance of rough and gentle. You know when and how and where to touch me to make me feel things I've never felt before you," she whispered. "You bring out this woman in me when we're intimate that's been buried for so long. I enjoy sex again. All aspects of it."

Ed held her and ran his hand over her naked back. "Good. You deserve to feel good, you deserve to enjoy sex, and life and be loved. That's all I want to give you."

"You give me that and so much more," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

He wiped her eyes. "What's wrong."

Olivia shook her head. "Everything is perfect. It always is with you. And for the life of me—"

Ed put a finger over her lips. "Olivia Margaret Benson, don't you dare say you don't know what you did to deserve this, to deserve me. First of all, I don't deserve you. You are and have always been this incredible woman, this fierce warrior and advocate. Don't ever doubt how incredible of a person you are. Hear me?"

She nodded. "But you're wrong about one thing," she whispered and dried her eyes, caressing his face. "You are an amazing man, and you absolutely deserve an incredible woman. I'm lucky that you see an incredible woman in me, and that you picked me to share your love with." She kissed him softly, feeling him pull her closer to his chest.

He broke the kiss and brushed a tendril of hair behind her hair. "Talk to me, about before."

Olivia looked between them and took a deep breath. "It'll ruin the mood," she whispered.

Ed shook his head. "We've got a lifetime ahead of us to have sex, make love, and fuck like rabbits. Right now, I just want to make sure you're okay."

She smiled a little. "After Brian and I first moved in here, and after we broke up I had a few noise complaints. Mainly because my neighbors would hear terror filled screams in the middle of the night. I'd have a nightmare and it felt so real, it would sometimes take Brian half an hour to calm me down and convince me I was safe and that Lewis couldn't get me. After we broke up and Lewis broke out and that whole ordeal, I'd have to self soothe which is a lot easier said than done when you wake up and can still feel the metal of a revolver against the skin of your forehead." She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "You make me feel so safe, Ed." She wrapped her arms around him. "With you, the demons in my head go away. I don't get the nightmares, the flashbacks. Because I know that you'll protect me."

"Always." He kissed her nose. "Olivia Margaret Benson, I love you. I would do anything for you. I'd kill for you, I'd die for you. You…" he shook his head and felt her thumbs under his eyes, wiping the unshed tears. "You mean the world to me. And you and that little boy, the two of you are all I need."

Olivia nuzzled his neck. "I love you, too Ed." She looked into his eyes. "Told ya it'd kill the mood."

"I don't care about that. I just want to hold you in my arms. We have all night. You are more important."

She kissed him softly. "You," she whispered. "You are amazing." She grinned. "Now, while we're taking a break from our romp, we should eat something." She hopped off the counter and handed him the take out menus. "Pick, I like all these places."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "Let's do Mexican."

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "You got it," she kissed his lips gently, resting her hand on the side of his face. "What do you want?"

Ed wrapped her in his arms. "Something spicy."

She giggled and kissed him. "Diablo nachos? They're good."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Sounds good to me."

She put his tux shirt back on and ordered their food. "Come on," she held out her hand. "You need a shirt and I need panties," she took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

He followed her and found a clean white t shirt of his in one of her drawers. It smelled like her. He inhaled and smiled as he watched her slip into underwear.

"Like what you see, Captain?" She raised an eyebrow .

Ed walked over and kissed her. "Love what I see." He whispered against her lips before pulling away and slipping the shirt over his head. "It smells like you."

Olivia chuckled. "That's what happens when your girlfriend steals your clothes and washes them." She grinned and slipped her fingers between his, kissing the back on his hand. "Come on. Let's go relax on the couch until our dinner gets here."

He walked out with her and sat on the couch, letting her cuddle up in his side, rubbing her back. "This turned out to be the perfect night."

She looked up at him. "Still a whole lot of time left in the night, and we'd even still get a good night's sleep so we're actually awake when Lucy brings Noah home tomorrow.

"As long as I'm with you, there's no way it could be anything less."

Olivia sat up and looked at him. "You're a dork," she chuckled. My dork, but still a dork none the less." She leaned in and kissed him softly, feeling his hand rub her back.

Ed pulled her into his lap as he kissed her, holding her tight, tangling his fingers in her hair. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she moaned softly. He broke the kiss and kissed her nose and forehead. "This is nice."

She smiled and kissed his lips once again. "Mm." She broke the kiss and smiled. "I'm good with making out until the food gets here," she looked into his eyes and giggled when he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

It was things like this that she loved most, just sitting in his lap, kissing him, feeling his fingers on her skin. He broke the kiss and ran his finger over her lips. "I could kiss you forever."

"Shh." She leaned in and kissed him again, feeling his fingers on the skin of her thighs, moaning softly into his mouth.

The mood had shifted, from frenzied and animalistic, to soft, sensual, and loving. They stayed close, stealing kisses, nuzzling into his neck and closing her eyes, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Ed. Musky, smoky, a little minty from his after shave. She lifted her head and looked at him. "I will never get over how beautiful you are."

She took his hand in hers. "What's gotten into you lately?" She asked and smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I like it, but you've told me how beautiful I am at least three times already tonight. In the past two and a half hours."

Ed looked into her eyes. "You render me speechless."

Olivia smirked. "Now that's a first." She winked and let his arms wrap around her and she let out a contented sigh.

"I guess I just never want you to forget just how gorgeous you are, no matter what you have on or what you're doing or if you have make up on or not. I know sometimes you don't feel it, and I never want to tell you how to feel, but my job is to remind you that you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You make me feel beautiful, even when I never thought I'd feel beautiful again. You are the only man who has ever made me feel beautiful no matter what. No matter what I have on, no matter how scarred my body is, you make me feel so beautiful. I can never thank you enough for it. But I hope my love is enough."

"It's enough," he whispered and kissed her again gently biting her lower lip.

Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, the doorbell rang. She pulled away and smiled. "Timing" she whispered and climbed off him, seeing him get up and get his wallet to pay for the food. Once he was back inside she set out plates and got them each a beer, sitting on the couch, feeding each other, taking swigs of their beer, stealing kisses, and sharing laughs.

This was all she'd ever wanted.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope your teeth are okay, from all the sweet fluff. Anyway, if you want me to continue, let me know!**


End file.
